Elisier Asle (M Elsa) - The Sparked Flame
by Xsnowhite1012X
Summary: Evil Fire Elsa (Male) seeks vengeance for false titleship to the throne. Abandoned after his adoptees death, he is tormented by the citizens of the kingdom after speculation over the cause. Rated M for chapters to come. Pairings: Elisier/Hans Anna/Hans Anna/Kristoff R&R
1. Backstory

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-style-textoutline-type: none; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-dpiwidth: 0pt; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-linecap: flat; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-join: round; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-pctmiterlimit: 0%; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-dash: solid; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-align: center; mso-style-textoutline-outlinestyle-compound: simple; mso-effects-shadow-color: black; mso-effects-shadow-themecolor: dark1; mso-effects-shadow-alpha: 40.0%; mso-effects-shadow-dpiradius: 3.0pt; mso-effects-shadow-dpidistance: 1.5pt; mso-effects-shadow-angledirection: 2700000; mso-effects-shadow-align: topleft; mso-effects-shadow-pctsx: 100.0%; mso-effects-shadow-pctsy: 100.0%; mso-effects-shadow-anglekx: 0; mso-effects-shadow-angleky: 0;"Once upon a time in Corona, a kingdom in northern Germany, a sick queen drinks a magical healing potion made from a magical yellow flower right before giving birth. She has twins, a boy and a girl. Both are blonde as both are infused with the magic of the flower. One daughter immediately demonstrates magical healing powers as you sing and the other one doesn't really seem to do all that much. Mother Gothel discovers that the daughter will keep her young forever but she can't just snip some hair so she takes the whole baby which she does by kidnapping her and locking her up in a tower. The King and Queen are both heartbroken that their daughter has been kidnapped and when they realise that they cannot risk losing their second child, a son, if he is ever discovered to have magical powers. Upon realising that Corona isn't safe, they send him on a two week voyage across the North Sea to a neighbouring Kingdom: Arendelle to live with their trading royals (Agnarr and Iduna) far away from Mother Gothel. In Arendelle, both the King and Queen eventually realise that Elisier (the son) does indeed have magical powers too. Unprepared to raise a magical child, they try to hide his magical powers to prevent him from being kidnapped like his sister, Rapunzel. Closing up The Castle, limiting the staff, hiding Elisier indoors was all in the name of protecting the news of magic from spreading out to Corona that there was another royal child born with magical abilities. In order to protect their own daughter, Anna, the trading royals (Agnarr and Iguna) from accidentally spilling the family's secret, or becoming the target of a kidnapping herself – they have her memory wiped. What Agnarr and Iduna did was all in the name of helping to keep Elisier safe until his sister Rapunzel reappeared./span/p 


	2. Sister Magic

"Please Anna, leave me alone." It's far too late, or was it early?

"You can't escape me!"

I turn over again but she just turns up on the other side of the bed also. "Go back to sleep, Anna." I reply groggily.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

What the- My eyes shoot open, Anna's jumping on my bed. "Anna, PLEASE." I'm practically begging her now. She must think it's a game.

"I'd rather be active when the volcano's not." She said giggling. It hardly made any sense to me in my sleep deprived mental state, all I know is that I wish she want so active right about now. "C'mon lets go and play! Please Elisier, please! You never play with me and you promised! I swear if you don't stop acting like the brat you are I'm gonna tell Daddy about your secret." Her high pitched blackmail gets my ears perked.

"You wouldn't.." I think back to all the times where she was true to her word. When she cut all my blonde hair off and somehow managed to make it black. When she punched me in the gut, screamed at the top of her lungs, spilt juice on my best formal attire.

"Oh, but I would!" And for once, I believed her. I begrudgingly roll from bed, the covers enticing me back. I roll my eyes as she pulls me along the corridors. It's past midnight and I've got a school test tomorrow. This kid's got awful timing. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She's practically skipping down the halls, the little bundle of joy, ugh. I try to shush her, fearful that our parents will hear us and scold us (mainly me for not being a responsible role model).

As she jogs into the main ballroom, I smile, secretly enjoying this small amount of time we have alone together. Where I can use my secret ability that no one else knows of! This is my secret. After she runs through the double doors, I shut them carefully behind us, weary of making too much noise – alerting anyone that the two royal siblings were once again up to mischief.

She brings out warped pieces of metal and tosses them to me. In mid-air, I catch them without using my hands at all. I've made a current of heat, holding the objects almost telepathically. I transfer the heat into the objects and they glow a radiant bright red.

"What do you feel like today?" I say, hiding a yawn.

She seems to ponder this for a moment. "A puppy!"

Alright, I give in. "I'll make you the cutest puppy I can." I lace my fingers and form a stubby body from the old loaf container. I decide to give him buck teeth for extra giggles, it worked, and super short legs like a hotdog pup. I make his snout long and eyes wide and adorable. The small figurine floats down to Anna, landing into her outstretched hand.

"Oh wow! You're getting really good! I thought you'd never be good at anything." The glow diminishes on the pup. This is the eighth figure I've made this week alone. She sneezes.

"Oh, no." She's allergic. I've got to stop imitating animals, something harmless like a pumpkin or something.

"Do another!" Anna squeels.

"Next time, it'll be a pumpkin." She pouts. "I'm kidding Anna, seriously I'm tired.' I know my limits and I really, really need to rest. I'm three years older, surely she can understand, if not surely I have enough authority. "That's enough for one night."

"No? I. Said, do another!" She stomps her tiny feet, it's so hard to resist in my weakened state. "Yay!" She squeals delighted noticing my reluctance to leave. Suddenly the origami like figurine begins to glow again.

My smile drops, I'm not trying to make anything. Fortunately, Anna just thinks it's all a part of the game – typical. The glowing thing moulds into a small onyx dachshund ornament then a vintage brass thing. It's reflecting the light from all around and draining all my energy (if I'm doing this that is). She turns to me in pure awe, then reading my freaked out expression, too turns back to the creation I had made. Before us is a flesh and bone dog, chocolate black with golden eyes. Still short and stubby but almost the same size as Anna. I'm beyond shocked.

"Do you think it could do any tricks?" Anna asks out of the blue.

"Yeah sure, why not?" What's the worst that can happen right? The night drags on for what seems like forever. The dog jumps through hoops, higher hoops until I'm forced, no, blackmailed into creating a ring of fire. I lay down, resting my eyes for what only seems like a second.

"ELISIER!" Shit. I knew this was gonna happen.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I'm dazed and I can't tell where I am, pulling myself back into reality is hell. There's a thick fog in the room, it pricks at my eyes and stings like some sort of gas. I cough, suddenly coked for break. One thought racing through my mind. Anna.

"Anna? Anna!" I race over to where the sausage dog (Old Loaf - Olaf for short) whimpers. The dog is downcast and leans over a crouched figure. What happened? Just a moment ago they were playing, just jumping hoops. I rush over to her, shaking her gently. Urgently. Frantically. The limp body. Anna. The hoop, made of fire. Clothes torn and ragged, beneath burnt skin and chapped lips: my sister. Olaf sniffs, whimpers, paws to no avail. There is no response.


	3. Troll Help

_"_ _You're okay Anna, (I've got you this time)." I hold her close, waiting for her to wake up._

 _"_ _Elisier, what have you done! This is getting out of hand." Dad's really upset, I just shake my head._

 _"_ _It was an accident, I'm so sorry Anna. I didn't know." Why is it always my fault, if only I could control._

 _"_ _She's burning up, we need to go now. I know just where." Please be okay, my sister I didn't mean for this to occur._

 _Dad takes us to this abandoned place where he talks to rock faces. "Please help, we're getting nowhere! Please help, you must be somewhere! I don't want to be talking to stone, surely I cant be alone. My daughter, she needs you. Help her please, you're my last chance." He offers her to them, they take her hand, they hold her tight, whisper so magic in the air._

 _"_ _It's the king. Your majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" What the hell does it mean, could it get worse?_

 _"_ _Uhh," he stumbles, but doesn't answer, I was born with them I'm sure, otherwise I'd remember. "They're getting stronger." Thanks for ignoring the question, now my head's beating. What am I gonna do, did I kill her (too)?_

 _"_ _You are lucky it wasn't the heart, it's not so easily changed." Does that mean she's okay? Will she make it through another day, I just want my sister back. "The head can be persuaded."_

 _"_ _Do what you must." Dad makes it all sound so simple but the way the troll looks at me makes me feel uncomfortable._

 _"_ _I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, just to be safe. The lobotomy wont take long but don't worry, I'll leave the fun. She will be okay."_

 _My eyes cant believe what they have just seen, he has magic too but what will I do? "She wont remember I have powers?"_

 _"_ _It's for the best" Give it a rest Dad, I disagree._

 _The troll turns to me. "Listen to me Elisier, your power will only grow." At least this is something expected for I guess I should have known. "There is beauty in it but also great danger." He shows me an image of my potential future, there's death and doom, oh no where are you two? I look to my parents and their horrified eyes, what will they do. Will I wear a disguise? "You must learn to control it otherwise fear will be your enemy." Well that's a relief – not!_

 _"_ _No, we will protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. But, until then, we lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff, we will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone including Anna."_

 _With all these questions I come back. Was I born with it or was it a curse? I don't know._

 _They roll up to me, still some fear in their eyes. "Oh, mister Elisier, never-the-less, for many years i have waited for your talent to appear. Why, I predict the your (real) parents will be so proud." He's smiling, I didn't know trolls could smile! I try and smile back._

 _"_ _They really aren't.."  
"I wouldn't be so sure, I'll write to them at once, in advance."  
Didn't they just see them the other day? "Oh they already know," Trolls might have a short term memory, I guess I'll just have to remind him. "Yeah you see, my sister-"_

 _"_ _Good grief! Your sister! How is she?"_

 _Did I really hurt her that bad? I thought she was okay but now I doubt myself only more. Oh man, I should never have opened the door. "I mean, after everything, she's doing okay I guess." Wow this troll really does-not catch on quick.._


	4. Nervous Brother

"Nervous brother?"

I laugh, the sound foreign to even my own ears. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Indeed, I was, but she need not know that. My rage built upon my anxiety, this made my collar sweat and itch like the hives. It's the first time in forever the gates have been so far apart from one another, just like my vulnerable heart. It's supposed to be an easy ceremony but in my hand is a large crown, the weight - overbearing. I am self-conscious of every fibre of my being. When the doors open, the adrenaline kicks into play. Blinding light shines from each and every windowsill. The purpose is to be seen, and so forth I am seen, by thousands of eyes for the first time, all at once. The ceremonial judge hands me the sceptre and the orb. The line of succession falls only to me. Arendelle is all mine for the taking, I handle the cold piece slowly and it melts into my hand, moulding into my fingertips, becoming one with me. It's smooth to touch, almost malleable. I wish for all in my audience to disappear, the only reason they are here is to witness me 'blossoming' into adulthood. I cringe at the thought. My hands shake as my fingers lace around the symbolic jewels of my people. Without humanity, I am so very lost. I gather my attention towards my younger sibling, eyes peering wide at my apparent interest. Anna supports me with all her heart even though she doesn't even know me yet. The man in the robe draws on and on and I can feel the gold burning through the skin on my hands, it's so hot and my fingers are blistering. I put them down as soon as the chance is given, they singe the royal poof. I will make them all proud as king. It is my duty, both to them and my family. But this is only possible if I can keep my emotions hidden beneath the surface.


	5. Apprehension

When I was born, I must've driven everyone insane for that is how I feel right now. I drive even myself crazy.. Often. I can't trust myself to do anything right. Not run an entire kingdom, that's for certain. I can tell my mind is becoming clouded, my dreams are even more restless with each passing day, my power is growing out of control with unpredicted proportions. If only there was someone to teach me how, to understand, just to tell me it's all going to be okay someday soon. I could have usurped this land my father so generously created. My greatest fear is destroying everything my parents stood for. What if I go berserk and kill someone? Oh God, what if Anna gets hurt again? No, I can't think about that right now, I've got to keep a cool level head. 'Hold on, be strong' the voice whispers soothingly. It's almost calming in a sense.

Arendelle expands further than my eyes have explored and holds beyond this throne, more wonders than I dare view. Robe tightly sewn to fit me, it hugs the body that had not since the death of those dearest, been hugged. The people applaud as my hands glow wish azulene light. It embellishes my splendorous power, my family's power. Great strength flows through my veins. I am giving the people what they wish but these illusions only allow me to lose sight of reality. This is so contrasting from how I usually wine away eternity, curled up in my own mess, isolated in the ruins of mainly my own making. Instead people are singing and the noise is driving me crazy.

It was the biggest event the people had seen in decades. For the time being, light entertainment filled the halls of my parents. A lively party clamoured in almost every room, the wine was out and so was I. The experience was phenomenal, sure I'd had a bit to drink but the people, at least they scare me less when my mind is busy focusing on other things.

"King Elisier Asle of Arendelle!" My name is proclaimed as I entered the main drawing room. I could hardly wrap the thought around my head that I am king, it came with a heavy burden of responsibility but for now, it didn't seem too bad. In fact, nothing bothered him much at all, it was truly amazing. Looking through the crowd, I scan for the only remaining member of my family: Anna - my younger sister.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" All heads once more joined in a singular motion to ogle at the royal family, a moment too late that she realised she was supposed to be next to me in representing the kingdom. The walk over looks awkward and humiliating. Holding out my hand, she hesitantly takes it with a shy smile. She seemed to be avoiding him, one of the servants, Kyle I think, pushed the two of them together for a few hundred portraits. The candles centered around the room flicker as my anxiety hightens once again. I haven't been this close to someone since our parents dissapreared.

I am lost in the crowd in that moment. More lost then when I was stranded on a deserted island with no one for company except for the ants and the bees, except the island was my room and the insects the mere figments of my imagination. Even then I still found solitude and comfort in my own voice. Now everything is none but alien to me. The air I breathe is toxic but somehow, I manage to keep functioning, living but not quite alive enough to manage the worries of the world away. My restless form felt numb at the touch of the ones I probably once loved. I couldn't remember any of their faces nor the names attached on badges in clearly labelled letters. My eyes searched, distantly for some hope, something to latch onto but the only thing that found me was the isolation of the world I found myself the centre of.

I am introduced into the mass of people who pretend to know my sister and I. Begrudgingly I make the introductions and attempt small talk with Anna, my sister. "Uh hey, you look great." I say with a small smirk. I notice the string of black amidst her Aruban hair. It stands out promptly, from where I burnt her. I've got my gloves on so I should be safe around her, should…


	6. Flattery

"Flattery won't get you far here." She said like a smart-alek. Her shoulders were still stiff but her frame seemed to soften a little. The waters still need to be tested more before I can make an inappropriate comeback to that. I allow a snicker to escape. The Voice enters my head at that moment. 'make one wrong move and everyone will know. Conceal it, don't you dare feel it.' I know what he's referring to and I try to shrug it off. This is perhaps one of the rare occasions we will spend together as siblings. As long as the conversation kept, today would be okay. "So this is what a party looks like? It's a lot warmer than I expected it to be." She laughs then her expression falls serious again. "I met someone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"U Uh, I mean I MET someone, like someone worth like-liking.." I could tell she was nervous, one more wrong move on my behalf and it would surely send her shaking. This had got to be a joke testing their friendship. I let out a friendly laugh but she refuses to let her guard down. Just then a short obnoxious man approached, his wild eyes stirring something disturbing in us both. "Duty calls." She states blandly. I sigh and begin the introductions. He probes into our lives: 'Why were the gates shut? How have you been? I'm your most valued partner in trade..' The moment lasts forever and when he leaves with a strange cross between an Irish jig and a chicken be both stare at each other. Staring down into her eyes realises how much I've missed having someone to talk to, and so we burst into laughter like complete loonies. It feels like old times. "Hey, do you have any idea what that smell is? Chocolate!" He found himself echoing the same answer with a wide grin on his face. "This is great really, I actually wish it could be more like this. All the time."

Her hopeful green eyes stare into my orbs with such hope that I must turn away to decline. "Look," I say ironically everting my gaze, "It just can't be like this, okay. There are some things you won't understand. When I turn to meet her again, she's all but gone. I'd done it, hurt my sister again.


	7. Blessing

"Elisier!" At the sound of my name being called.. Again.. It didn't come as a surprise but the shouting bit, on the other hand, did. Following the voice, I find myself locked into the eyes of a mysterious figure holding my only sister's hand. "May I introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." I cock my head, he looks strangely familiar. "We'd like your blessing." The guy kept interrupting her sentence which seemed odd but what was worst was how it finished "-on our marriage!"

Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused." That was to say the least, my head's spinning a thousand times an hour. Was this the SOMEONE she was talking about just earlier? You've got to be kidding me Sis.

"Well, you see we haven't got all the details worked out ourselves just yet but we will in time. Oh, so we'll need at least a few days to plan the ceremony and of course we'll have to plan the frozen ice-cream cake- oh wait, you can live here! We can invite all our-"

"Wait!" In all honesty I didn't intend to shout.. I could hardly get a word in, since when did my sister stop breathing in between words? "Slow down, did I hear twelve brothers? Anna, you have no idea what you're saying. No one's brothers are staying here and NO ONE is getting married today."

"No big bro! Not today you see, we meant just in the general broad future." Her eyes were again staring back into mine with that sharp sense of innocence and hope like all the world depended on my answer.

"You, cannot marry a man you JUST met." I try to give her a stern look but she just looks puzzled. She replied with a mumbled answer about 'true love', I was suddenly aware of all the eyes staring at the confrontation between us. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than YOU. All you know is how to shut people out, you've never been there for me and now you're refusing to give your blessing on the one thing I've asked for in a decade? Who are you?"

"Look Anna." I can tell she wants to go on, "You've asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Its final too. The party is over, close the gates!" The rush of panic everyone felt suddenly electrified my anxiety. My cheeks were mad red from all the attention and my feet were exhausted beyond reproach. Anna, without warning lunges at me, tearing my over cloak, leaving me more exposed than I had been for years. The crowd began to shrink at the sight of me, I had failed them in their eyes. My small stature made Arendelle look imputent and inferior in the face of all these distant lands. Not shocked in the slightest, Anna again lunged, I step back to face her and she grabbed hold of my arms as I backed off. I had to get out of here except, my blistering fingers were now rawly exposed to the public's eyes.

"Why do you shut the world out! What do you have to hide, don't you see you're hurting me as well as your own people!" She seemed almost out of breath. I've never seen her say this much before in my whole life of knowing her, my very own sister.

"Anna, you're naive, you don't know what you're talking about."

"What DO you have to be so afraid of?"

I was the spare puzzle piece which didn't know where to fit into the world. Even when venturing alongside the animals of the amazon (the garden) I never felt as distant and detached from reality as I do now. my world was cradled in desperation to seek out of this man-trap. All these people knew Ell and yet I could not put a sentence together. Bodies upon bodies crushed up against me, squeezing sweaty palms against their own smoothed edges. I had nowhere to go as I didn't even know where I was to begin with. my distinguished light began to fade and my soul wept for all my comfort diminished. These foreign aliens consumed Ell as I took on all their anxieties and omens. my world became a disordered picture of hell in which I was the only foreigner. I was the new kid all over again.

I didn't mean it, but I felt as if I were going to explode. I moved away which the people used only to get closer to him. I shouldered myself off from the rest of the world as I always had but to no use as the swarms of people only horded together like a pack of hungry wolves. my face twisted in slow motion, the urge to exit was becoming overbearing. I felt a tug and my instincts reacted before I could even gather my thoughts. The pounding of my heart filled my ears as heat radiated from my balled up fists. Heat bearing inside of him, I could no longer control myself. But, the voice was there to comfort me, to guide me. It sang in stiff wailing voices the same thing as always: "Keep it in, have control. Let no one know, that should be your only goal. Take a stand, avoid the hands, be a man and try to understand that we love you, from above we watch so watch the clock and keep track, never turn your back." But I had, I'd turned my back and now not only was I exposed but I had put everyone here at risk.

"You have to trust me to do what's best for both of us!" I could feel my anger boiling, people were becoming afraid as my voice grew tall. I outstretch my harm in an authoritive manner. "Now, please, hand my gloves back." I have the same intensity of fear as when my parents left for their final voyage. I begged them to stay, 'do you have to leave?'

"You won't give me the one thing I've ever asked for. I can't live like this anymore." Anna wined.

'Yes, there isn't enough room for the two of you together' the voice swooned

"Then leave! Just go. Go." My face falls, I can no longer retain my emotions. The raw hurt on my sisters place is just too much for me right now. I turn, away, like always. Hoping that somehow she'd find a way to forgive me. I need some control, a distraction. I can't control my emotions right now, I can't let the worst happen again, like it had many years ago.

"I never asked for one thing! Not a single thing! If this is the kind of person you are, I'm glad I never got to know you." The man held her from behind, she began to regain her composure, taking somewhat shaky breaths. There was a low gasp from the crowd, our quarrel had caused much attention from the crowd – all unwanted from both parties. She cried "What did I ever do to you you stupid selfish jerk? What did I do that was so wrong! No why do you shut me out! Why do you shut the world out, why are you hiding us away, what's there to fear the world is a great place!" Anna's positivity was anything but infectious. She was inching closer and closer and clo-.

Until "I. Said. Go!" I growl. Screams emit into the air and Anna pulls away to the 'safety' of her man or whatever. Everything turns a violent tinge of red.

"Sorcery!" The chicken man squeals, he blabs on about how the land is cursed and what not. I can't handle this right now. "I knew something crude was going on here! MONSTER! I'm heating up!" And indeed he was, in fact he was on fire! "The King has cursed the land, he's a fraud.

If she won't leave then I will. I can't deal with her petty decisions, why should I have to do everything on my own, she should pick up the slack around here too! They called out names, 'monster' 'beast' 'possessed' I'd talk to them kindly about it but I couldn't think straight. My mind was foggy and everything was just a blur so I ran. I left all the negativity behind and tired my hardest not to look back. I sprint across the frozen river, it fell away as I ran. There was no turning back from here on out, through the doors I ran, leaving everything I ever knew behind.


End file.
